The invention concerns a roll with deflection compensation. The roll consists of an outer roll shell and an inner core carrier extending axially along the roll shell. The roll shell features an inner continuous layer, at least in the peripheral direction, which is radially magnetized in that only poles of one kind are provided on the inside surface of the magnetic layer of permanent magnets. The core carrier features opposite magnets positioned in the core carrier such that like poles of these magnets oppose like poles of the magnets on the inner continuous layer.
Such a roll is known from the German patent disclosure 17 61 641. On this roll, viewed in axial direction, permanent magnets are sectionally contained both on the inside circumference of a roll shell and the outside circumference of a core carrier. The magnets are evenly distributed across the circumference, with opposite poles opposing each other on the upper half of the circumference and like poles opposing each other on the lower half. A control of the fields acting on one another occurs through an axial shift of the pole carriers on the core carrier. This design serves to represent a press roll for use either in paper dewatering devices or in so-called calenders.
The problem underlying the invention is to achieve in very long rolls, which essentially are not subjected to heavy loads on their ends, a simple installability of the roll combined with a simple design but maximum efficacy.